


Fresh Start

by nixster627



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Army Medic Eddie Diaz, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Mostly fluff though, U.S. Navy SEAL Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixster627/pseuds/nixster627
Summary: Buck's just hoping that joining this fire house will be able to bring his husband home from war. He's not looking to make friends or get pulled into some new family. He already has a family and he is only here for them.But, he learns pretty quickly that it's okay to let people help him sometimes.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 260





	Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> Watching 9-1-1 recently gave me the will to start writing fanfic again. I already have 3 chapters written for this story and I am planning on making it 5 chapters total if everything works out like I want it to.
> 
> The next few chapters will be a lot longer than this one, this was just sort of an introduction chapter with some backstory.
> 
> Unfortunately, I do not know when I will have time to edit the other 2 chapters I have written since I have to make up a weeks worth of school work after the stupid snow storm in Texas that made me loose power for 4 days straight and burst my water pipes so I now have to use bottled water to do everything until the water company can find time to fit us into their schedule (so maybe I am a little angry at this snow storm).

“I got into a station in LA so we are going to head out there soon. Once I start working there, I will be on government insurance too. You could come home,” Buck said into his phone camera, looking at the very pixelated and lagging video call with his husband.

“I promise, as soon as I’m given the chance, I will be out for good. I will come home to you. All of you,” Eddie says right before there is an explosion on his end of the call. “Look I really have to go right now, and don’t give me that look,” he says to Buck who looks rightfully worried about whatever is happening on Eddie’s end of the call.

“I just worry about you,” Buck says thinking back to the days where he was the one in a war zone and facetiming with Eddie and the kids was the only thing keeping him going. He quit the SEALs a few years ago, but since then it has seemed like the only thing they can get is bad news.

First, Chris was diagnosed with CP. Then, Ellie lost her leg in a car accident that also claimed the life of Eddie’s ex-girlfriend Shannon. Then, there was the surgeries and the physical therapy for both of the kids. Eventually, they couldn’t keep up with the bills, especially after Shannon died and it was only the two of them left with the bills.

Neither of them had a college degree, but at least Buck had a job as a bartender. At the time, Eddie hadn’t been able to keep a steady job, so he thought the obvious choice was to reenlist. It was only supposed to be for 6 months, but by the time that passed they were still struggling to pay the bills so he signed up for another year just as Buck decided to join the fire academy.

“I know,” Eddie stares longingly at the camera like he would crawl through the device if he could, “but I really have to go now. I love you.”

Buck just sighs and before he has a chance to say anything there is the sound of a helicopter starting up and the call disconnects. He has no choice but to whisper, “I love you, too,” to a black screen.

Getting a house packed with two kids under the age of 10 is a study in patience for Buck.

Everytime he asks one of them to pack something up, they will always say something along the lines of “but what if we need it before we move,” and then it is left to him to pack up. He knows they mean well, but it’s not like they can pack it all up in one day.

He just wishes that there was someone here who would help him with everything. But, Eddie’s parents think he is making a big mistake for ‘stealing’ their grandchild away from them and the only family Buck even likes to acknowledge that he has is Maddie and he hasn’t even spoken to her in almost three years. Eddie’s sister who still lives in town has stopped by once to help him out a little, but she is in nursing school and has a husband and baby of her own so she is busy most of the time.

He only has one month left until they are moving and he feels like there are still a million things he needs to do. On top of that, he hasn’t been able to have a conversation that is longer than five minutes with Eddie since he told him that he was accepted to a fire house in LA.

Luckily, there is still two weeks of school left before summer break, so he can spend the time that they are at school packing up the house. Unluckily, though, he is still working at the bar for those two weeks and the time that he normally spends sleeping is now spent packing, so he is only averaging about four hours of sleep at the moment.

He just hopes that everything will get better when they finally get to LA.

Buck's just hoping that joining this fire house will be able to bring his husband home from war. He's not looking to make friends or get pulled into some new family. He already has a family and he is only here for them.

He approaches a table full of firefighters in the kitchen to ask them where he can find his Captain, but they all look confused saying that they don’t know who Captain Nash is. For a moment he is filled with dread because that means he is probably at the wrong station and now he is going to be late on his first day.

Then, the firefighter at the head of the table says, “I’m just kidding. I’m Captain Nash,” and he lets out a small sigh of relief because, if they are joking with him, then that must mean they want him here, right? “It's nice to meet you Evan.”

“Actually, people call me Buck,” he doesn’t want to get too close to them, but he would rather they not call him by the name that only his parents call him.

“Welcome to the 118, Buck.”


End file.
